


Stargazing

by skeletonavenue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Red Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonavenue/pseuds/skeletonavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea and Porrim find themselves beneath the stars and in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> So after reading the update I knew that these guys would be a favourite pairing of mine - I don't really think Aranea is the kind of girl who would just have a "brief fling" with someone unless she really liked them! I hope they have more interaction in the future. 
> 
> This is set during their relationship. Here's something really fluffy and short that I did, I hope it's alright. (Also I just have a headcanon that Aranea would be really into stars)

Aranea Serket is a liiiiiiiittle bit nervous.

Her red heeled shoes scrape idly at the dusty floor beneath her feet, and her fingers twirl the ends of her hair around their tips in thought, like little curls; her lips softly being bitten by her teeth, but not quite hard enough for them to hurt.  
And really, it’s not so much nerves – she isn’t apprehensive, but the butterflies in her stomach over a certain jade-blooded beauty are certainly making themselves known, and to say that she is overwhelmed at being the one Porrim likes the most out of the sea of men and women vying for her attention alike would be an understatement.

The thought of it all raises a blue hue of a blush to Aranea’s cheeks, and she curses under her breath for allowing herself to get all giddy at the thought of Maryam.

 _Again_.

The weather is nice, at this hour. Aranea stands beneath a purple sky that she is all too familiar with; her glasses reflecting the dotted stars and constellations she can name off by heart right back up into the night. In fact, she quite often _did_ recite them to Porrim when they spent nights beneath the stars like they intended to tonight, and sometimes Aranea even recited them purposely - Porrim was more of an ‘ _actions speak louder than words’_ kind of girl, as she had often found out – and kissing Aranea was very often the way to shut her up.

 _No complaints here,_ she smirks to herself as she remembers; and mostly she remembers the cold metal of Porrim’s lipring grazing the surface of her lips, the hands scaling up the sides of her thighs and her ribs because god, that was her favourite part of spending time with her. Porrim Maryam made her feel beautiful.

She sits down on a grassier patch of land, away from the brisk rock beneath her feet, and thinks how beautiful everything is at night as she waits for Porrim to arrive.

 

She’s made a special effort today.

 

Her usual blue dress is less ragged at the edges; she’s tidied up the hem of it, polished her shoes and glasses; dressing to impress, to make Porrim want her more than ever this time, because as much as Aranea is embarrassed to admit it, she actually missed Maryam quite a lot these past few days.

“Oh, there you are. I almost didn’t see you sitting down there.”

A familiar, dulcet tone reaches Aranea’s ears, and she shoots back up as though she has never been sitting down in the first place. She tries desperately to fight back a blush again as she sees Porrim Maryam stood before her, ivory skin glowering, and Aranea could almost swear she hears Meenah whispering “Nerdfang” in her ear. 

Her hands clasp themselves together as she grins at Porrim, who is giving her the once over – Aranea knows her well enough now to see when she is looking her up and down, even with her lack of pupils – and Porrim returns the welcome smile.

“Your dress looks beautiful,” she comments, and Aranea could swear her heart explodes a little from knowing that Porrim noticing the little things about her.

“Thank you!” She replies, a little over enthusiastic, and clears her throat to Porrim’s giggle. “Um, I mean, thank you, Porrim.”

“You’re welcome." Porrim replies smoothly. "Have you been waiting long?”

“Well, I was just thinking about the constellations, so time didn’t really seem that slow…” Aranea begins densely, and the first thing to cross Porrim’s mind is her usual tactic of kissing Aranea to stop her talking. She smirks, folds her arms over her tattoos, and Aranea knows full well what she's thinking.

“You can tell me about them, if you want.”

“You mean I can _attempt_ to. Don’t think I’ve forgotten your little techniques.”

“I should hope not, Aranea.”

Aranea laughs; with the nerves fading and the butterflies increasing, Porrim takes her by the hand, and leads her to a better spot for them to lie together and look up at the sky.

The silence isn’t deafening in those moments, to Aranea. As her fingers clench tightly around the gaps of Porrim’s own, she knows that she’s in for a night of happiness. And really, moments like that – little moments, where Porrim takes care of her so subtly, the way she brushes the hair out of her glasses, the way she looks at her with such care, such love and desire, that Aranea feels a little giddy thinking about it.

This is part of the reason she becomes so...so infatuated, around Porrim Maryam.

The preconceptions of other people are almost what fed Aranea’s attraction, because the more time they spend together, the more and more pieces of Porrim fit together, like a puzzle that had fallen apart in Aranea’s hands somewhere before.  
Certainly, it was undeniable that Porrim had a naturally sexual nature; she enjoyed being in the company of people that she was attracted to, and would often act on it, but ever since Aranea looked past the tattoos and the piercings and the rumours of sexual promiscuity, there was a star there. Someone that maybe nobody else got to see much of, someone that made Aranea more interested than just attracted, and someone that she always wanted to keep close to her heart. 

“Do you think here is an alright spot?” Porrim asks, snapping her out of her daydream before pausing to flutter her eyelashes a little, and smirks at Aranea. “Sorry, I’ll rephrase. Can you see your favourite constellations from here?”

Aranea blushes, knowing full well what Porrim is planning, and squeezes her hand with a sarcastic grip.

“I believe here will do just fine, thank you.”

“Good.”

Porrim sweeps the bottom of her dress underneath her legs comfortably as she lowers herself down, lying back against the grass; the dull glow of her skin becoming almost like a warm comfort to Aranea, as she lay next to Porrim, who forwardly wraps her arms around Aranea and pulls her close.

Aranea blushes almost as blue as her dress, and Porrim notices with a giggle.

“Aranea, I really don’t care about constellations.”

Aranea pauses for a moment to regain her bearings, and smiles as Porrim’s nose touches the tip of her own.

“I would never have guessed,” she mumbles half-heartedly, not really caring anymore for conversation, and places her hands on Porrim’s face. “Did you…um, well, did you miss me?”

Porrim blinks, as though she’s never been asked a question of her own feelings, and – instead of really giving Aranea an answer to her question, she fires back with a more appropriately styled one of her own.

“Why don’t I just show you instead?”

And before Aranea can say how much she would enjoy that, she feels the kiss that she loves so much against her lips; soft and bottom lip intended by the lipring, as she kisses back - because when Porrim presses the rest of her body against Aranea, holding her so gently, it’s as though the stars above them can’t even compare; and she, of all people, knows that this will always be more than just a simple fling.


End file.
